


Your Obiedient Servant

by graxeful (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anger, At each other, Burr and hamilton are both really mad, Character Death, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/graxeful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I got this idea off of a YouTube comment thread, funnily enough. I was bored enough to write it, so here you go!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Your Obiedient Servant

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea off of a YouTube comment thread, funnily enough. I was bored enough to write it, so here you go!

The shopkeeper opens his store bright and early on Monday morning. He is still tired from the lack of sleep last night, but he owns the general store and, unfortunately, quite a lot of people come in to buy things.

The first stragglers come in early, rushing before they have to head to work. A woman comes in with three crying children and buys a box of nails, a hammer, and a stack of paper.

A young boy comes in with fifty cents and the shopkeeper hands him four gumballs. The boy smiles and runs out of the store, joining his friends who are waiting outside.

In the afternoon, a tall man comes in and heads straight down a section of the store that's to the left. He returns a few moments later and slams about fifty quills and three inkwells onto the counter. The shopkeeper stares. The man groans angrily and fishes out some money.

"Will this be enough?"

"Um, yes. Here's your change." The man takes it and his purchases and rushes out of the store.

The next day, there is another man waiting outside the store in the morning, before it is even open. He's short, and there's a mess of brown hair falling out of a bun on his head. The shopkeeper tries to ignore him as he opens the door and heads to the front counter. He sets down his bag, which has his lunch in it, and turns around to see the man. He has set twenty two packages of ink onto the counter. The shopkeeper rings him up and notices that he is mumbling under his breath.

"...thinking that I'm the reason nobody likes him... He can go fuck off... I'll answer the accusations all right..." The shopkeeper hands him the ink and the man fishes over money, turning swiftly and bobbing down the store. The shopkeeper is left wondering why it's his store that always attracts the weirdos.

The very next day, the first man is back to buy more quills. The shopkeepers curiosity gets the better of him.

"Sorry, sir, but why do you need so many quills?"

The man looks up at him and smiles tightly. "Alexander Hamilton. That's why." The shopkeeper is confused, but continues to ring up the quills. He hands the man his money and distinctly hears him say something under his breath as he leaves the store.

"He wouldn't dare try and oppose me, though. Can't believe the nerve... He'll get what he deserves."

Not even ten minutes later, the short man shows up again. He buys the exact same thing as this day before, except in a larger quantity.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, what's your name?"

The short man keeps his dark, angry eyes trained on the ground. "Alexander Hamilton." With that, he scoops up his items and leaves. "...just you wait, Burr..."

The week passes, each day bringing the two men back to the store. The first man grows increasingly angrier, while the shorter one becomes more desperate. It's a strange sight to see.

Then, one day, the shorter one, no, Alexander Hamilton, shows up. He is looking worried as he sets only two inkwells down in the counter.

"Is this it for the day?" the shopkeeper asks, perplexed.

Alexander Hamilton looks up at him, right into his eyes.

"Is there something you need, sir?" The shopkeeper is uncomfortable, and the man still hasn't looked away.

Finally, he opens his mouth. "Should I throw away my shot?" he questions softly. The shopkeeper just gapes, and Hamilton slowly gathers his two measly items and leaves the store.

Neither men come back for six days.

And then, one week later, the first man shows up. He looks sad and walks slowly through the aisles. He touches nothing, only looking at the items. He buys nothing.

After ten minutes, he leaves, head hanging.

The shopkeeper never sees either man return to his store.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! I love feedback.


End file.
